moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raistlinn Greywhisper
Raistlinn Greywhisper, possibly the only known Shadow Ascendant amongst the Alliance side that is using his magic for the greater good than for evil. He wanders around the Stormwind Cemetery and hangs about in the Cathedral or out and about in the Square. He can't be missed due to the shadowy mists that lingers about him. Do you dare to approach him? =Description= Ascendant Form(Ghostly): An incorporeal and inhumanly powerful free soul, hair and body shape remains, formed of the stuff of shadows, and eyes remain as burning balls of unholy light. Ascendant's shadow body bears some substance, almost like an ephemeral, inky fluid, but it is so wispy that it almost doesn't exist. It's like a silhouette of his human form. Human Illusion Form(Solid): Despite he can never look 'alive', at least he can try and hide his form, while being solid, by looking alive. Raist is rather short for his age, consider a female height and tends to be greatly mistaken as one with his large violet eyes and thin frame face. He lacks the manliness looks and is a skinny fellow. His long brown hair tends to hangs out from his hood and seem to take great care of them. He speaks in a soft voice, a bit higher pitch than a typical man's voice. ---- Armor Raist prefers to be in his robes, rarely seen with a simple shirt and pants. He also loves to be covered head to toe with clothing or light armor. He favors the color blue or any cool colors when it comes to his armor. He even wears pants underneath his robes and wears gloves to reduce the amount of cold contact when shaking people's hand or coming into contact. Arms Raist prefers his magic than weapons, although he tends to have a staff or dagger with him and will only use it for self defense or stopping fights. =History= ---- Raist, as a child, was raised to be a holy priest but he was never into the Holy Light unlike his parents. He went into the Shadows when both his parents died from the Scourge attack at the harbor. Barely a few months later, he joined an Kingdom called Dor Ishura Shan're. Many life changes happen during his days with the Kingdom; being kidnapped by a crazy female warlock and lost his virginity, becoming the High Magus of the Order by the Lady herself, to protecting the Lady from a great evil cult with a help by a man who hates Shadow. After the Catalysm, the Order began to fall apart when the Lord died suddenly and the Lady vanishing with the child in her hands. Everyone went seperate ways and Raist joined with his friend elf, Alyiena along with other Ishurans and made another Order for themselves to hang about. Of course it didn't last a long time as the great evil returned and threaten the Order once more. Raist and his old hated-yet friend Ashinum, who came back to life and defeated the great evil, decided to gather few priests in order to save his daughter from the corruption that the Evil tainted her with. During the ritual, Raist had to fight against the Void itself in order to cure the taint, but was succumb to the calling of the Shadow and sacrifice himself to the Void to save his friends from their doomed fate. During his days inside the Void, Raist began to change. His body started to dissolve, the organs within' him seem to melt inside him as constant voices of history swam his mind without morality. His skin began to crack as shadow energy leak out from him, slowly turning into an Ascendant. Yet, his friend Ashinum came to his aid and freed him from the Void's grasp. Raist struggle to live back in the real world with his new body, only to get kidnapped by a crazed male Hunter that tied him down and lit the house on fire, trapping the priest inside. Knowing the only way to survive was becoming a Full Ascendant. That he did, nearly went insane by the change. Though, his friends came to his aid and helped coaxing his new body and manage to gain his sanity back. Youth Raistlinn was raised in a very sheltered life. His parents were very strict Holy Priests, bound to make their son another perfection in the Light to fight the corruption that stained the world. He was never allowed to have any friends nor allow to even go outside, unless, he was heading to his private lessons or going to pray at the Cathedral. His mind was very narrowed and unquestioning. He followed every rule he was given and did everything he was told. Although, Raist never felt a great connection to the Light feeling off whenever he casts his spell. His teacher never told his parent such nor did Raist for the two fear what punishment his parents will inflict. One year in his childhood, Raist saw the first words of Shadow magic but, his teacher forbid him to use it. Yet curiousity got the better hold of the young child as he secretly tried the spell in his room, alone, on a lone bird that landed at his window. The result was devastating as the bird nearly died from the Shadow Word: Pain. His parents sensed the dark magic, barging into his room and dispel the magic from the innocent creature. Raist, however, felt terrible never wanting to hurt the bird nor realize how powerful the Shadow magic was. He was punished harshly for holding the dark magic but Raist couldn't help thinking about it. =Personality= ---- His personality is depending on who appraoches him with respect or disrespect. Those coming up to him in a friendly matter will get his good side; a soft smile and caring look. Those coming up to him in a rude, judging way will get his sour side; narrowed eyes, monotone look and snarky attitude. Of course being a Shadow Ascendant, his moods can swing depending how much emotions is in the air. If an angry mob is about, he tends to be grumpy. If much excitement is about, he'll be cheery. Beliefs (Coming Soon!) Quirks (Coming Soon!) Relationships Relationships hardly came across this priest's mind back in his early age. When both of his parents were alive, they made an arranged marriage for the young man at the age of 24. Until the Scourge came and ruined such moment when both his parents died. With that, he went on to be a lonely man, even when his virginty was taken by the crazed female warlock that cornered him and well..raped him. After such incident, he shun the emotion of love and rather hid himself from it than dealing with it. But one woman came to his view that he couldn't resist. A woman name Raynir, an ex-Scarlet and sex slave to the community. Raist was quickly bound by the woman's oddly pure innocent soul and such sweetness that all he wanted to do was protect her from everything. The two souls of Light and Shadow created perfect balance with struggles that ended yet regain their love. Her innocent smile, her curious yet sensitive mind made Raist a bit more open priest than he was before. He shown her that life can be more than just being a slave to the cruel men that abused her greatly. He wnated to show that love isn't evil and can be enjoyed without being in pleasure. He even gave up most of his Light to save her eyesight that she lost during a terrible kidnap by a slaver. But during their love, Raist became shakey of his own love but mostly of his trust. He had many enemies seeking him out and used him to harm his own loved one. With that, he broke up with Raynir in order toprotect her against him, which, caused a sad heart break upon Raynir herself. He tried to find some new love, a rogue man that came to his life but quickly backstabbed the priest with cheating and lies. Raistlinn, still new to the emotion of love, was furious and quickly went back to Raynir praying for forgiveness. She quickly did and the two lived several years together in comfort and happiness. Sadly, during the Catalysm, she tried to take a boat to Dalaran and was lost at sea, devestating Raistlinn into heavy depression. Over the course of months, he tried to give love another chance but his soul never felt the same with the loss of his Light (Raynir). Only to get kidnapped again by another crazed female warlock that gorely raped the Priest with her Incubus and other gruesome ways. After recovering from such terrible fate, he grew much hatred for warlocks and doesn't trust females in all (Consider a couple tried to fail attempt rape him). He decide to give men a try from there on and had a few boyfriends. Although a few of them died in battle, a couple have betrayed him and the furthrest relationship he had was fiance that quickly fell apart. As of now, his boyfriend is currently a Templar that he knew a long time ago and has been with him for three months. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian